


Brilliance

by Ferith12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pre-Serum, Steve and Bucky are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Steve is an idiot and Bucky might be the sane one, if you tilt your head sideways and squint really, really hard.





	Brilliance

The men with knives (whom Steve had had explained away as a bunch of no good bullies, as if that was explanation enough for why they were chasing after him screaming bloody murder) had them cornered in an alley and now stood menacingly in front of them. Bucky wasn’t sure what they were waiting for. Probably signs of fear, whimpering, begging for mercy, that sort of things. Bucky didn’t have time to show signs of fear because he was trying desperately to think of a way to make sure that Steve didn’t run straight at a whole pack of huge guys with knives.

So the bullies had knives and numbers and height and girth in their favor. He and Stevie had… the high ground?

It came to him in a flash of brilliance, known sometimes to other people as “insanity”.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky whispered, “Get into that trashcan and I’ll roll you downhill to knock those losers over like a bunch of bowling pins.”

Steve’s eyes gleamed with manic glee.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” he said, as he hopped delightedly into the trashcan.


End file.
